


Pochemuchka

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bartender Nigel, Biting, Car Sex, M/M, Omega Adam, Protective Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Pochemuchka: A person who asks too many questions.Alpha Nigel gets roped into taking the empty bartender spot on Omega Speed Dating Night where he happens to meet a certain blue eyed omega.





	Pochemuchka

He was gonna kill Darko.

His friend had asked him to fill in for the bartender just one night but didn’t let him know just what was going on there until it was too late to turn back.

Speed Dating

“You fucking asshole.” 

Darko put up his hands, “Brother, it’s just one fucking night. You can….”

Nigel poured a drink as they spoke, taking the card handed to him. “And on omega night? Fuck, Darko, you know I….”

Darko raised an eyebrow, his smile wide. “Love little omegas something terrible? Oh yes, brother I do. Don’t worry, I’m sure whatever betas or alphas that snatch them up will put a barrier between you.”

He left Nigel and headed for the back, the large set of tables and chairs filling up making Nigel uneasy.

Omegas were tricky.

Not that he’d ever done more than fuck one, but there had never been a single omega that he’d latched onto like Gabi.

Fucking Gabi.

The groan of annoyance made him come out of his daydream, fakely smiling at the man who put down a card. “What can I get you?”

“A gag,” the alpha said, grumbling, “And a jack and coke.” 

Nigel frowned slightly and looked over to where he’d just left, seeing the back of someone’s head. “Date not working out?”

“I fucking hate mouthy omegas,” the alpha growled, sipping his drink. 

Nigel was more than intrigued, mostly because he happened to fucking love mouthy omegas but this asshole didn’t need to know that.

“Too many independent thoughts?” 

“He didn’t shut his damn mouth, asking me….” 

There was a ding and Nigel saw the people who were sitting all move to other tables, spotting the back of the omega’s head again and wished to fuck he’d turn.

“I think it’s time for you to meet another,” Nigel mumbled. 

The alpha laughed, “Finally.”

He left and Nigel couldn’t help but catch the back of the omega’s head quite a few more times the rest of the night, always missing his face.

But he was sure to hear about him.

The mouthy omega asked alphas about their jobs, their techniques in bed, their sperm count, and one was lucky enough to be asked something tame.

“He asked me what I thought about stars! Stars. Who cares about stars?” 

Nigel laughed out loud then, surprising the annoyed alpha woman who had drank at least four margaritas in less than an hour. “What’s so funny?”

He shook his head. “You wouldn’t understand.”

The night ended with him finally having the good fortune for the omega to get up before his fourteenth alpha in two hours, turning to head for Nigel.

Who was dumbstruck at the sight of him.

“Gorgeous.” 

The bright blue eyed omega, whose curls looked like they were deliberately tousled to look like bedhead but he was willing to bet they weren’t, put his hands on the bar and asked, “Do you have orange juice?”

Nigel did have orange juice, taking it out and pouring a glass. He watched the omega sip, his lovely throat moving as he swallowed. Nigel leaned in and took a sniff, his cock filling at the scent. “Long night?”

The omega frowned, “Yes, it’s been very long and I don’t think I should have stayed.”

The omega was wearing a nametag that said “Adam,” and Nigel could imagine saying that name over and over again. 

“No one good?” 

Adam took another sip, climbing onto a stool and putting his elbows on the bar. “There were quite a lot of good looking people I spoke with, but they didn’t answer questions well. Also they didn’t smell very good. None of them.”

Nigel laughed, “Can’t have that,” he poured more into Adam’s glass, “Not much of a drinker?”

Adam looked at him, leaning in just slightly and sniffing, “You’re an alpha. Do you think I smell good?”

The question was loaded, though Nigel didn’t think for a minute his mouthy omega had any idea. “You smell very good, Adam.”

There was slight surprise in the omega’s eyes at the name. “You…”

“Your nametag.” 

Adam looked at his chest, “You don’t have one?”

“I don’t work here, not really.” 

“Just for tonight?” 

Nigel grinned, “A favor for a friend,” he took Adam’s hand and was surprised to get his gripped in return, “Nigel.”

Adam stared at him a long time before letting go and taking a long sip. Several other customers came while he was assessed, eyes going back to Adam several times though the omega never once said a thing until Nigel went to refill his drink but instead got asked, “Do you have a high sperm count?”

Nigel laughed, “As far as I know, though I’ve never bred any pups yet.”

He watched the pink that came to Adam’s cheeks at the words, the omega leaning in to sniff him again, “Do you have a regular job?”

“I am a bouncer on the weekends at a club in the city,” he ran his fingers over Adam’s, “What do you do?” 

Adam licked his lips, “I work at the observatory, I...”

“Stars,” Nigel let go, turning to take another order barely looking at the customer. 

“Yes,” Adam sipped his drink, “You like stars?” 

“I love ‘em, gorgeous.” 

Adam blushed at the compliment again but said no more, Nigel finishing off the customers who showed up for the next hour. The omega didn’t look at him, mostly staring at his drink, and Nigel was feeling rather dejected at the dismissal.

He would’ve said nothing the hour before last call if not for the asshole alpha.

Nigel hadn’t seen the other man for a good three hours, assuming he’d fucked off earlier. He saw him sit down beside Adam and lean in to whisper something, the omega turning only for the alpha to grab onto his face hard.

A primal instinct, anger and protectiveness both, tore through Nigel who growled menacingly, stalking over to them and grabbing the asshole by his fucking ugly tie. “Touch him again and I’ll tear your fucking throat out.”

“Let me go!” 

The alpha tried to get away and Nigel pulled, their faces coming close as he snapped his teeth. “You gonna touch him again?”

“No!” the alpha whined, “Let go!”

Nigel let go, the alpha running just as Darko came running up.

“Really, brother? You’re attacking alph…” Darko trailed off and smiled, noticing Adam, “I see.”

Nigel narrowed his eyes and started to talk just as Adam took his hand, his anger fading, “You’re bleeding.”

He looked down and saw he’d cut his hand on the asshole’s tie tack, “Shit.”

Adam looked at Darko, “Are you the boss here? I think Nigel should go home.”

Darko laughed, “I think he’ll be okay, little one. He’s just…”

Adam’s eyes narrowed, “He’s hurt. You can be sued for keeping a bleeding worker on the job.”

Nigel grinned, taking Adam’s hand and kissing it softly. “I’m fine, Star. Really. That asshole nicked me but I think I’ll live.”

Adam’s eyes were wide, “Would you like to have sex with me? I’ve never had sex before and I really enjoy the way you smell.”

Nigel let out a long breath, his nostrils flaring, “Darko, I’m fucking off.”

Darko groaned, “Nigel…”

Nigel let go of Adam’s hand and took off his apron, lifting up the middle of the bar and grabbing Adam’s hand again. “Goodnight, brother!”

Adam leaned in to him as they walked out, sniffing his neck, “You smell very good.”

“Darling, if you continue to do that I won’t be able to make it to a bed.” 

Adam sighed, “I don’t mind. I’ve seen many pornographic films involving car sex, and that wouldn’t bother me to have my first time in a car.”

Nigel moaned, grabbing and turning him against the brick wall, kissing so softly he surprised himself with his restraint. The omega pulled onto him, his nails hard against Nigel’s back even as they pulled apart. Nigel grinned, licking his cheek, “Fuck, darling you’re…”

“I’m leaking a lot, I think it’s unsafe to have sex here.” 

Nigel nodded, “Let’s go.”

They barely made it into the car, rutting against each other in the back seat and Nigel whispered Adam’s name over and over again, shuddering his release against the omega who bit into his neck with blunt teeth when he succumbed.

Nigel scented him after, rubbing his scent into Adam’s glands and barely stopping himself from biting. “You smell heavenly.”

Adam purred, loud and long, and it Nigel held him tightly to him.

“You smell like mine.” 

Nigel kissed Adam’s cheek and up past his ear, whispering, “Not yet.”


End file.
